A Hopeful Christmas
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Christmas is coming and this is Hope's first Christmas at Big Green, so Commander Apetrully wants to give Hope the best gift he could get for her. But what if this gift was impossible to get?
1. Chapter 1

It was about a week or so before Christmas. Apetrully was going to visit Hope from her tree house, like he sometimes does when she's away from Big Green. The commander stopped at the sight of Hope decorating her tree house, but mostly Hope.

She wore a pair of emerald earrings shaped like Christmas trees, a gold necklace with little golden bells and hearts, a bright red bow tied to her tail with golden bells, a silver bracelet with a diamond shaped like an angel on her right wrist, and a silver bracelet with a ruby shaped like a star on her left wrist.

He could hear Hope singing as she decorate the tree house with Christmas decorations. He watched her as she do.

Hope: **I remember this song,**

**I've known it for so long**

**And it feels so good to hear**

Like some of the songs the commander heard his friend sang, it seems to have a meaning to it, or some kind. Actually, he thinks he heard her hum this song a few times, but he never heard her sing this song before until right now.

H: **Sounds a little sad but sweet**

**Just the same lovely melody**

Garlands of red, white, and green with silver and gold color angels decorated the porch, along with colorful Christmas lights.

H: **Whenever I hear this song,**

**I really don't know why**

Apetrully notice a small tear run down Hope's face as she stick white and silver paper snowflakes on her door and windows.

H: **It makes me shed a little tear**

The commander realized the door was green while the roof was bright red, the usual colors of Christmas. Apetrully thought, _I'm guessing she's really into the Christmas spirit._

H: **But I'm sure my tears**

**Will soon disappear**

Being a little more detailed, Hope put gold and silver bells of various sizes on the branches of her tree, including a little green, toy Christmas trees.

H: **Because I know you're here**

Apetrully watch as Hope started to climb up to the top of the tree house. A rather large, gold star held by Hope's long, pink tail.

H: **Whenever I am feeling sad**

**And everything looks bad**

Hope put the star on top of the tree house as if it was a Christmas tree.

H: **All I have to do**

**Is think of you**

Hope slowly climb down her tree house, sometimes slipping, but was able to get down to the ground safely.

H: **I know my dreams are**

**Waiting to come true**

The commander slowly approach Hope as she decorate the tree trunk of the tree with some more Christmas lights.

H: **Let's go on with hope in our hearts**

**Love will surely show us how**

Hope's tail curled into the shape of a heart as she finishes her song.

H: **Let's go on,**

**Our hearts filled with dreams**

**Let's go on**

**And find them now**

Hope notice Apetrully and shouted, "Hi, Apetrully!"

She quickly gave the commander a hug.

"Hi, Hope." Apetrully said.

Apetrully glance at the monkey's tree house, and said, "I could see you like Christmas."

"Like Christmas? I love Christmas!" Hope shouted, jumping up and down in excitement. "I want to go back to Big Green when the time comes, I want to see to the decorations as soon as possible!"

As Apetrully and Hope walk up to her tree house, Hope hums little tunes that you would usually hum when Christmas is coming, and the bells from her necklace was jingling.

"You know what's one of my favorite parts about Christmas?" Hope suddenly ask as the two stood in front of her front door.

"No. What is it?" Apetrully said.

"I know it sounds kind of cheesy, or maybe corny if there's a difference between the , what I'm trying to say is it's giving gifts to my friends and family is one of my favorite parts about Christmas."

"That's very nice."

"Yeah. I'm really excited that this year is my first Christmas at Big Green."

"So, what are you going to give to me for Christmas?"

"No, no, no, that's a secret. If I tell you, it won't be a secret and it won't be very special."

"It was worth a try."

Apetrully started to think about this Christmas stuff with Hope.

_I can't give Hope those gold gifts I sometimes give for the royals. She's too special for them. I want Hope to have the best gift she'll have at her first Christmas at Big Green. I hope I'll get her something great in time before Christmas. All I want is to make her more than happy. _Apetrully thought.

Apetrully look at Hope and thought, _But what do I give to a monkey who seems to be glad to have anything._

Hope turn her head to the sky and thought, _I guess I'm not going to spend this Christmas with you._

"Come on, let's go in." Hope said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hope's room, Hope decorated her walls with pictures of Hope and her mom during the Christmas in the past, which were in Christmas themed frames, along with some other Christmas themed decorations.

"We always have the best Christmas together." Hope said to no one in particular, staring at the picture of she and her mom from the Christmas last year. "We always did."

Without Hope knowing, Apetrully was peeking into her room, but slowly back away from the door, realizing what Hope really wants for Christmas. Her mother.

_But there's no way to bring her back alive for Christmas, without also trying her mom into a zombie, _Apetrully thought. _Or is there?_

* * *

Later... Outside of a cafe of a small town, Apetrully was pacing in front of the cafe's window, waiting for two animals he kind of regret to ask for help. He still could believe there are still towns like these. Most humans tried to hide away, like living underground and in the trees, for protection from the war and since the animals have driven them out of their regular homes in the castles.

He stop pacing when those two familiar animals came into his view. Those animals were the Zebra Brothers.

_Here I go. _Apetrully thought, regretting his choice a little.

"Alright, what do you want?" Sparky Black said.

"You know that there's going to be a full moon on Christmas Eve, right?" Apetrully ask.

"Yeah, so?" Sparky White said.

"Would you please, please use your zebra magic to bring Hope's mother back to life for only once this time?"

"What?! That monkey? We can't even do that kind of magic." Sparky Black exclaim.

"Even if we could, why should we?" Sparky White said.

"Look, this is Hope's first Christmas with Big Green and I really want Hope to be happy." Apetrully said.

"No way! You're our enemy and we don't help our enemies." Sparky Black said.

"Besides, our mom never came to visit us on Christmas, then why should we help someone else reunite with their mom?" Sparky White said.

Apetrully watch the Zebra Brothers leave, and sighed. He knew the zebras would say something like that, but he kind of wished for a small ray of hope. As he leave to the opposite direction, he pass a shop, but slowly came back to the shop's window. Maybe he found that small ray of hope after all.

"Hm..." Apetrully said.

Yet, he feels it isn't good enough.

* * *

It was only a few days away til Christmas. In Big Green's cafeteria, there was a giant Christmas tree that reach the ceiling, and everyone was helping to decorate it. Lin Chung was putting candy canes on the tree as Mighty Ray held a box full of candy canes. When Lin Chung reach out his hand to grab another candy cane, he realized there's already no more candy.

"What happen to all the candy?" Lin Chung ask Mighty Ray.

"I don't know." Mighty Ray said with some candy peaking out of his mouth.

Hope came in, skipping, with a pink and white Santa's hat on her head. With her tail in the shape of a heart, she was filled with the Christmas spirit.

"Hello, Hope." Sonia said when she notice the monkey. "Do you want to put the star on top of the tree?"

"Sure." Hope said, taking out the golden star with green and red gems at the edges from a nearby box.

Hope squealed when she suddenly found herself on Giraffe King's head as he bring her to the top of the tree. When Hope put the star on the tree, everyone in the cafeteria cheered. As Hope got down, she said, "Got your letters for Santa ready?"

"You really believe in him?" Alpha Girl ask.

"Of course, don't you?" Hope ask with a innocent smile on her face.

Alpha Girl look at Hope's smile and knew she couldn't just break Hope's spirit for the holidays.

"Of course I do. Um... Well, I forgot to write my letter." Alpha Girl said with a nervous chuckle.

As Alpha Girl quickly leave, everyone gave their letters to Hope. Apetrully came up to her and said, "Are you sure you want to mail the letters by yourself?"

"Yes, I want to help out as much as I can do." Hope said, putting each letter she get into her pink backpack. "Alright, I'm going until I get Alpha Girl's letter."

* * *

Later... As Hope walk her way to the nearby post office, she suddenly stopped when she saw a letter came out of the backpack. She pick it up and said, "Oops. Better get this ba-"

Hope realize the letter was written by Apetrully. She always wonder what he would want for this holiday. He seems to be quite secretive about something lately, and Hope thought the letter might be the answer.

"Maybe Santa Claus won't be too mad at me if I just read a little bit of it." Hope said with a small, nervous chuckle.

She gently open the envelope and read what's inside. It said, _Dear Santa Claus,_

_This might be a big and impossible gift for even you to make, but would you please have Hope's mother at Big Green alive for this Christmas..._

Hope's eyes widen, but she continues to read the letter.

_This is Hope's first Christmas at Big Green and I want to make it really special for her. I don't think my little gift for her is special enough, so please do this, but if you can't, I understand. You're my only hope._

_From Apetrully._

Hope's pink eyes watered, yet she trying to smile.

"That's very sweet, but I'll never be able to see my mom in person again and I know it." Hope said, as her tears wet her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas Eve, meaning one day until Christmas Day. At East Citadel, the Zebra Brothers were in their room, not wanting to enjoy the festive outside. Yet, the two were thinking about what Apetrully said to them a few days ago.

"Why should we help him and his little monkey friend? Our mom never visit us, so why help them?" Sparky Black said.

"Yeah." Sparky White said.

They heard the door open and saw Harper the Harpy Eagle Queen.

"Hey, why aren't you enjoying the festival? It seems to be your type of thing." Harper said.

"We don't want to." Sparky White said.

"There's candy canes and other sweet stuff."

"We still don't want to come." Sparky Black said.

"Wow. I've never thought I'll see the day the Zebra Brothers doesn't want anything with sugar. What's wrong with you two?"

"We don't want to take about it." Sparky White said.

"Alright. Oh yeah, here's mail with your names on it."

Harper throw a rather large box on Sparky White's bed and left. On the box was a letter, which Sparky Black pick up and read it out loud. It said, _To my dear Sparky Black and Sparky White,_

_I'm very sorry I wasn't able to visit you two all those past Christmas, but Master Highroller wouldn't let me. I've been working on these for a while and I know it's pretty cold at some parts of the Hidden Kingdom, so I hope you'll use them._

_Love, your mom._

Sparky White put his head in the box and when he took his head out, there was a white scarf with black stripes around his neck and a blue winter hat on his head.

"Hats and scarves?" Sparky Black said, taking out a black scarf with white stripes and a red winter hat.

"And candy!" Sparky White said, taking out many candy canes from the box.

The two zebras slowly look at each other, then suddenly shouted, "Harper!"

* * *

In Big Green's cafeteria, it was getting dark outside, but on the inside, it was bright from the lights of the Christmas tree. Hope was sitting with First Squad for dinner. She was wearing a red, green, and white striped ribbon around her neck into a bow from behind. Suddenly, Hope felt guilty once she saw Apetrully come in.

_Why did I have to read his letter? _Hope thought.

"Excuse me, guys." Hope said, standing up. "I have to go to my room... for something."

When she pass Apetrully, he said, "Hi," but Hope didn't say anything, making Apetrully and First Squad worry about her. She's usually quite talkative.

In Hope's room, little Christmas lights that hang on the walls were the only source of light as Hope could feel tears in her eyes, feeling the guilt in her.

"I know you want me to be happy, Apetrully, but nothing will bring my mom back to life." Hope said, clinging onto her tail.

Apetrully went to his room once dinner was over. He knows it was strange for Hope to be silent when she's around him as if she was upset, but why?

"I wonder if I did anything to make her upset." Apetrully said to himself, opening his window for some fresh air. "AH!"

He screamed at the sight of a harpy eagle with two zebras on her back.

"Okay, we decided to help out with your little problem, but you owe us one. Even though this might backfire, it's worth a try." Sparky White said.

Apetrully smile behind his mask. Although, he was pretty worry that this might not work.


	4. Chapter 4

In all of Big Green, it was time for bed, but only four were wide awake: The Zebra Brothers, Harper, and Apetrully.

"So why did you decided to help me?" Apetrully ask.

"Um... We thought to do a few nice things to be on the nice list." Sparky Black said.

"Let's do this." Sparky White said, as he and his brother took out their Ghost Lanterns.

When they were in front of Hope's door room, the Zebra Brothers' Ghost Lanterns glowed with gold and silver instead of their usual colors.

"This is new." Sparky Black said, seeing the new color glows.

* * *

In Hope's room, Hope was asleep until a golden and silvery glow appear in the middle of her room. Hope yawned, sit up, and try to look at the glow. When the glow dim down, Hope was able to see who it is, making her eyes sparkle with delight as a large smile appear on her face.

This is pretty much every kids' dream on Christmas.

* * *

"Santa Claus!?" Apetrully, the Zebra Brothers, and Harper quietly shouted, peeking into her room.

"This got to the world's greatest thing ever." Harper said.

"We didn't even know that we can do that." Sparky White said.

"What's going on here?" They heard 's voice and saw First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force coming their way.

* * *

In Hope's room, Hope said for joy, "Santa Claus?!"

"Hope, this is a gift from someone you know." Santa said.

"Oh..." Hope said, feeling a flash of guilt. "You don't have to give me it. Apetrully already done so much for me."

Hope felt a pet on her head and Santa said, "Don't worry. It's your first Christmas here. You deserve a little miracle."

Santa Claus open his big red bag and a white glow came out of it. The glow form and turn into the one Hope knows and loves: Her mom.

"Mommy?" Hope said, as her eyes begin to tear up.

"Hello, my little banana." Her mom said with a kind smile.

They suddenly heard the door open, and saw Apetrully, the Zebra Brothers, Harper the Harpy Eagle Queen, a shocked First Squad, a very shocked Second Squad, and a shocked Air Force.

"Santa Claus!" Jumpy shouted for joy, jumping up and down.

"He's real..." Alpha Girl said in disbelief.

When Hope's mom walk over to them, she said to Apetrully, "So, you're the one who let my only daughter live here."

Apetrully was only able to nod. Hope's mom suddenly hug him and said, "Thank you."

When she let go of him, she turn to the warriors of Big Green and said, "Thank you for protecting my daughter."

Once she turn to the Zebra Brothers and Harper, she said, "As for you three, I hope you'll realize it someday," which made the three confuse.

Hope's mom turn to her daughter and spread out her arms for a hug.

"Mommy!" Hope shouted, hugging her mother.

As Hope's mother gently pets Hope's head, most of the crowd cried quietly while the rest cried loudly.

Hope's Mom: **You're my angel**

**You're my everything**

**You mean more than anything**

_I'm not crying. I'm not crying. _Alpha Girl thought, trying to hold back her tears.

H's M: **When I see your smile**

**So lovely and bright**

**Makes the world seem right**

Mr. NoHands look at Alpha Girl and Chou, and ask, "Are you crying?"

"No." Alpha Girl said.

"Maybe." Chou said, tearing up a bit. "I mean, no."

H's M:** At times you can act**

**Like such a little girl**

**But in my eyes,**

**You are the world**

"So much feel!" Harper cried as the Zebra Brothers pat her back.

H's M: **I wish you health**

**And happiness for all time**

**And may the world be kind**

Apetrully started to feel a familiar feeling when Hope's mother sang. Kind of like the first time he heard Hope singing when he first met her.

_I guess she gets it from her mother. _Apetrully thought.

H's M: **Whenever you are feeling down**

**Whenever you are feeling blue**

**All you have to do is sing this song**

**Remember I'll be watching over you**

_Maybe that's also where she got the song. _Apetrully thought, remembering the song Hope sang when she decorated her tree house.

Those two songs does sound similar.

H's M: **Please grow up with hope in your heart**

**I will always be with you**

**Please go on with a dream in your heart**

**I will always be with you...**

Hope felt her mother hug her tighter and closer until they heard Santa Claus said, "It's time to go."

Hope's mom let go of her daughter, letting a sad expression appear on her face.

"I'll always be with you." Hope's mom said with a sad smile.

"I know you will." Hope said.

Santa turn to the Zebra Brothers and said, "Thanks for helping me. Without your magic, I may never find my way here."

This made the zebras feel proud.

"You two know that no one would believe you if you tell them that you helped Santa Claus." Harper said, making the zebras frown.

Everyone watch as Santa Claus and Hope's mom leave in a flash. Hope suddenly hug Apetrully and the Zebra Brothers, and said, "Thank you so much!"

After that, while the night is still young, everyone said their good nights as the zebras and Harper uses Hope's window to get out of here.

"I have no idea what just happen." Mighty Ray said.

"I'll explain it to you in the morning." Apetrully said.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas morning as the sun begins to rise. The first one to wake up was Hope. She went into the cafeteria, hoping to find some presents. Her eyes sparkled when she could see the presents under the big tree. Hope smiled and thought, _I hope they won't mind if I open one little present._

As Hope look through the presents for one with her name on it, she stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and let out a small yelp. Then Hope turn her head to the person and notice it was Apetrully.

"Apetrully, you scared me." Hope said, as Apetrully let her go.

"You know that your mother might be watching you right now." Apetrully said.

Hope's eyes widen and she said, "Wait a minute, all of that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." Apetrully said.

Hope suddenly gave him a life-squeezing hug and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please stop hugging me." Apetrully said.

"Sorry." Hope said, letting him go.

"Oh yeah, if you really want to open a present, then open this one."

Apetrully took out a rather small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow.

"Apetrully, you don't have to give me a present." Hope said. "You've already gave me the best present I had in all of my life."

"Oh, come on, please?" Apetrully said. "It was your backup present and I don't want to wait for another year."

"Alright."

Hope unwrap the box, revealing it to be a black velvet box. A smile appear on her face as her tail curl into the shape of a heart when she open it up. In the box was a silver necklace with a silver snowflake.

"Apetrully, it's beautiful." Hope said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Apetrully said. "Want to open some more presents?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

As time pass on, the other members of Big Green enter the cafeteria, hoping to get their presents. Once the members came in and started to open their presents, Apetrully wasn't able to find Hope anywhere in his sight. His eyes soon landed on the cafeteria's stage.

"What is it, commander?" Lin Chung ask, looking at Apetrully's direction.

Soon, everyone look at the stage when the curtains raise. Apetrully's cheeks turn a light shade of pink when he saw Hope, along with what's she's wearing.

On stage, Hope wore a dress version of Santa Claus's clothes, the silver necklace, and gold bell earrings.

Hope: **Something fluffy from the sky falls**

**Like a feather that an angel lost**

Everyone smiled a bit as some others open up their presents with joy.

H: **I wear my hood on my duffle...**

…**and run through the city to where you are**

**Even the weather forecast marks the snow...**

**...but I'll have you to see that**

Apetrully happily watch Hope's performance. Then he notice a red and white small box with a tag that have his name on it.

H: **Since we met on our first winter...**

**...my heart's breathing in white and so happy**

**I pull my hand off the pocket in force...**

**...and squeeze my "I love you!" telepathy**

**Tightly**

The commander open it up, revealing to be a bright red scarf with a white heart stitched at one end of it. He look at Hope, who gave him a wink that made him blush a bit.

H: **I want to walk with you inside the cold wind...**

**...and sing the song of winter**

**With the rain becoming snow...**

**...let's have a KISS!**

**In this first winter, may I?**

Hope smiled widely as she finish up the song.

H: **The fluffy and gentle white from the sky**

**Falls like a feather**

**Let's wrap up our most**

**Beautiful day on this day**

_I know we had the best Christmas together, but this might be the best one yet. _Hope thought.

Apetrully felt some pressure on his back, and notice Hope hugging him from behind.

"Do you like your present from me?" Hope ask. "I'm sorry that it isn't as great as the one you gave me."

"I love it." Apetrully said.

Hope let out a giggle and said, "Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!"

"Who are you talking to?" Apetrully ask.

"No one..." Hope slowly said.


End file.
